Greasy Cheetos
by AndImTheQueenOfSheba
Summary: It was just an ordinary day, but if you throw in Miley, Oliver, Grease, and some cheetos, you get something out of the ordinary.


**_I'm kinda getting into this one-shot stuff lol its fun and I get reviews that say things other than "Update!" --to al you people that review like that...I love you, your reviews are my favorite!_**

She's sitting on that couch with perfect posture, drumming her perfect fingers on the side table.

She opens her perfect mouth and says something, but I don't know what it is.

I'm too busy staring at her perfect face.

"Oliver." She says.

I looked up from my spot on the floor and said,

"Yeah?"

"I just asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, yeah, I kinda got that." She replied.

"So what was it?" I asked.

"What do you think of my new song?"

"It's perfect." Just like you.

She smiles that perfect smile and says,

"I knew you were gonna say that."

"Then why did you ask?" I asked, popping a Cheeto into my mouth.

Miley rolled her perfect eyes and slid off the couch.

She reached for my Cheetos, but I held the bowl above my head so she couldn't reach it.

She pouted and said,

"Please?"

I took half of a Cheeto from the bowl and gave it to her. She tossed it at me and snatched the bowl out of my hands, before shoving a whole handful of Cheetos into her mouth.

This is the only time I will _ever _be envious of a snack food.

"Oh, so that's where my Cheetos went." Miley's dad said, coming into the living room.

"_Your_ Cheetos?" She replied.

"_I_ paid for them."

"_We_ ate them."

"I have to work to buy you guys all of those kid-killers." He joked.

"You don't have a job, daddy." She said.

"I _did._" He argued.

"Yeah, like, fifteen years ago."

"_Fourteen years and seven months_ ago." He replied.

"Well, you can have them back...but I doubt you want them anymore." I chimed in, taking the empty bowl from Miley and setting it on the coffee table.

"You're probably right...I'll go steal some of Jackson's Doritos instead." He went down the hall and Miley turned to me.

"So what do you wanna do?"

I used the most intelligent answer in the book, and said,

"I don't know."

She reached over me and grabbed the remote.

"Let's watch TV."

"Oh, I thought you were gonna use that remote to mute yourself...too bad."

"I need the other remote for that." She said, smiling.

I love making her smile.

She started flipping through the channels, and said,

"I wonder how Lilly's date went."

"I hope it went horribly."

She gave me a horrified look, and I said,

"What, I don't wanna hear her going on and on about his _dreamy_ eyes, and the_ dreamy _way he orders his fries."

She rolled her eyes, again, and kept flipping through the channels.

"Oooh! Grease! We _have _to watch that!" She suddenly yelled.

"_Grease?_"

"Yes. I love that movie." She insisted.

"Ok...but only if I get to make fun of their hair without getting yelled at." I said.

She rolled her eyes once again, and said,

"Quietly."

We started watching the movie, and she sang along to

EVERY.

SINGLE.

SONG.

Although I have to admit, it was pretty funny when she tried to sound like John Travolta.

I made at least thirty comments about how Sandy's hair looked like a lemon juicer, and Miley was starting to get annoyed.

After what seemed like forever and a year, the movie was almost over.

The last song came on, and she stood up.

Miley grabbed a pen and held it to her mouth like a microphone.

She opened that beautiful mouth and sang,

"We go together like ramma lamma lamma, ka dingity ding da dong. Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom. Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be! Woah-oh Yeah!"

She started skipping around the room and exclaimed,

"Dance with me, Oliver!"

I reluctantly got up and she grabbed my arm, pulling me around the room with her.

"That's not dancing, Oliver, you look like a monkey being dragged through a cornfield in the middle of June."

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

She turned her attention to the TV and started singing again.

"Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong! Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom! Chang chang changity chang shoo bop! Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby doo! Boogedy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap! Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do!"

"A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom!" I sang with her, using a manly voice like the guys in the song.

She burst out laughing and was even bent over, holding her stomach, with her eyes watering.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"I can't believe you actually sang that!"

"I wasn't that bad!" I argued, a huge smile on my face.

"No, no, you weren't bad, it was just, that voice..."

I didn't think it was possible, but she started laughing even harder.

"Miley...Miley, stop laughing...Miley!"

She started laughing a little quieter, but I got her to stop completely.

I kissed her.

When I pulled my lips off of hers, she had a very serious look on her face, but the corners of her mouth turned up and she smiled.

My Hannah Montana ring tone broke the silence, and she said,

"I cannot believe you still use that ring tone."

"I don't have any better ones...and I like to support my friends." I said before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ollie, whatcha doin'?" Lilly asked from the other end.

"Oh nothing...just eating Greasy Cheetos."

**_Did anybody else watch Grease on Nickelodeon yesterday? I find it kinda hard to believe they would play that movie on a kids channel...even though its my favorite movie from before I was born...but now that I think of it...i saw a Victoria's Secret commercial on Nick once..._**

**_But anyways...that's what gave me this idea_**

**_So review i guess...if you want to that is...i don't wanna force anybody..._**


End file.
